1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel, and to a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens barrel that is capable of optical vibration reduction is per se known. Optical vibration reduction alleviates shaking of the image upon the light receiving surface by driving a vibration reduction lens that is included in the photographic lens in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis. A lens barrel that includes an optical vibration reduction device and a shutter unit is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-258689.
Such a vibration reduction device includes the vibration reduction lens and a drive mechanism for driving the vibration reduction lens. The shutter unit includes a shutter main body having shutter blades, and a drive mechanism for driving the blades. Accordingly when, as described in the above cited publication, the vibration reduction device and the shutter unit are arranged simply in sequence along the direction of the optical axis, the total length of the lens barrel when it is in the retracted state becomes comparatively long.